User talk:Knowledgecenter
Welcome! Hi Knowledgecenter -- we're excited to have GoAnimate Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Pictures I need help. I'm trying to upload an image of Matt, but it'll NEVER upload. I tried everything. I put it in .jpg format. Didn't work! I tried .png format. Didn't work either! It's less than 10 MB but it just won't upload. Please help me with this problem. I would really appreciate it. -deesejaiman (call me Jaiman1998) Evancolergenius Can you please block Evancolergenius from editing? There is a new vandal, his name is Assfag, he even vandalized your profile! I think he's convincing people to use Flash, since he's a Harry Partridge fan. Caleb40043 (talk) 22:26, December 4, 2013 (UTC)Caleb40043 Assfag came back as Autard, block him. Caleb40043 (talk) 17:31, December 31, 2013 (UTC)Caleb40043 Trinityhayes (talk) 18:28, December 31, 2013 (UTC)Hi, can you block autard from editing all of my character's profiles pageTrinityhayes (talk) 18:28, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Admin position Put me as an admin so I can control the entire wiki and unlock more features. Guy9374eesback, your fellow contributor (talk) 20:58, January 3, 2014 (UTC) There is a vandal named DoctaCaffeine who is posting Porn and Abortions in this wiki, I marked the inappropriate image for speedy deletion, can you block him? Caleb40043 (talk) 21:45, January 5, 2014 (UTC)Caleb40043 Please block TheLatinAmericanHockeyNerd and EggMedia! EggMedia made an inappropriate picture, TheLatinAmericanHockeyNerd vandalized multiple pages. Caleb40043 (talk) 23:21, February 14, 2014 (UTC)Caleb40043 Knowledgecenter is inactive at the moment, Caleb. Please consult another admin. Otherwise, consult a Wikia staff member. Sophie the Otter 23:33, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Help Please block shinegreymon96! He won't stop vandalizing and deleting pages! Heck, he's worse than Bobbyispoopy and Videogamenerd1000! Please block him now! You don't get the hint, that Knowledge is INACTIVE since 2009.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 14:46, June 16, 2014 (UTC) QUIET SHINEGREYMON96! I KNOW THAT HE IS INACTIVE BUT I WANT HIM BACK NOW AND WE HAVE BEEN COMPLAINING ABOUT HIS INACTIVENESS! User:Jamiem2001 (User talk:Jamiem2001 :If he does indeed come back here and sees the hatred you and the others brought, think what he would do to you, CodPlayerRussia and OfficerSquidward216 instead?--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 18:05, June 16, 2014 (UTC) i want a admin (chickenx4)